Of femmes and sparklings DELETED SCENES!
by Midnight De Levella
Summary: All the naughty lovin' bits from the original story so it stays PG. Sparkbonding and sticky. NO slash, but lots a romance. Each chapter complete on it's own. Must read original story to make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Ok, if you are under the age of 16, I highly recommend not reading this. This is for MATURE readers. One of these chapters will appear when a interface and/or bonding scene is not included in the main story. This is sticky (it's the only way I know how). YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMERS.**

**.**

**Deleted Scenes – from Chapter 7**

**Optimus and Elita (non-sticky)**

Elita was lowered to the berth beneath the handsome bulk of her mate as he pressed his lips against her own. The rose femme wrapped her arms around his neck and traced her glossa along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Optimus let her have it and their glossa's tangled with each other in a passionate dance for dominance. Optimus groaned into the kiss, breaking off momentarily to groan needily, "Need your spark. Now."

The femme commander knew what he meant. She too wanted to skip the interfacing and feel her mates brilliant, powerful spark against hers. They hadn't had time earlier in their impromptu face once she had landed.

Softly, teasingly, running one hand down his back and the other playing with the windows on his chest, Elita could feel the light kisses Optimus feathered down her neck. His hands roamed over her chestplates, finding the latches to open her plates to reveal her spark in its casing, pulsing with love and passion, and a need for justice. Stroking the catches, Optimus kissed his way back up to her lips, nipping gently up her jaw line.

"Open up for me love," the flamed mech whispered lovingly. Over their bond, he said, '_Please.'_

Doing as she was bidden, she released the catches and slid the plates away. Optimus purred in desire at seeing his mate's spark for the first time in a long time. He leaned down, locking optics with his beautiful sparkmate, and kissed her casing. Rising up and sliding his own chestplates to reveal his own spark in its casing, Optimus slid aside his casing, leaving his spark free and unhindered in his chest.

Optimus's spark never ceased to amaze Elita each time she saw it. It was like a mini-supernova contained within those chestplates, the light blue, almost white, of the spark giving off a sublime brilliance.

"I love you. Always will, Elita," Optimus said, gentleness and love in his spark and optics.

"I love you. Until the ends of time," Elita whispered back, sliding back her own casing. Optimus lowered his chestplates to hers and melded their sparks.

For a moment, there was no reaction. And then their emotions started to trickle through, like a stream – and from that momentary stream, came a full on flood. They both gasped and ground against each other as they felt each other meld together as one being, like they hadn't been for centuries. Longing, lust, love, worry, fury and comfort flew between them. They had started kissing again, hands roaming each other in pleasure.

With the amount of time they had spent apart, it was not surprising that their spark overload was swift and passionate. Crying each other's names, the energy between them reached its zenith and filled the room with a bright white and blue light as data swapped between their sparks, their sparks fully synchronising and humming in harmony.

As soon as the energy had come, it had died down. Optimus rolled to the side and replaced his chestplates as Elita did the same. They lid face to face, Optimus's arms around his sparkmate's lithe, powerful frame. Elita placed her hand over his spark and whispered, again, "I love you."

As Optimus was about to reply, there was a sudden whirring of systems onlining as Elita's missing armour plates on her abdomen and thighs quietly slipped back into place.

Astonishment flowed through the bond between them as blue optics met blue optics.

"Congratulations to us, I guess," murmured Elita.

"We're going to be parents," Optimus whispered in awe.

**Continued in chapter 8.**

**Barricade and Flare-up.**

'_I'm kissing a con! I'm kissing a con of my own violition! It's Barricade and I'm liking it!'_ Was Flare-up's thoughts as she leaned down for her second kiss. But apart from the side of her that was freaking out, the other side felt a bit thrilled at having accomplished such a seemingly impossible and dangerous feat as kissing a Decepticon. She shivered briefly as Barricade laid his hands on her waist, running his thumbs over the seams there.

Breaking off the kiss, Flare-up positioned herself a little more securely on top of the bigger mech and began to explore. She made herself forget that this was the enemy and lost herself to the anticipation of an interface.

She ghosted her fingers over the spikes over his helm, and was surprised when she felt him tremble slightly. '_Ah! Sensitivity!'_ she thought slyly, and rubbed the area, massaging the metal under her hands. A low groan emitted from Barricade as she did so. Smirking slightly, Flare-up moved on to the plating on his arms carrying the "Police" writing. Tracing the letters. Moving on to his headlights and tracing them, still teasing, Barricade cursed lowly at the sensations.

"You know," he said lowly, "You're acting a lot less innocent than I'd expect an Autobot to be."

Flare-up grinned, "Shows how much you know about us. Especially the femmes."

Barricade felt himself bristle a little at the half insult, but also felt himself get turned on. A femme that was too timid and shy usually wasn't any fun in the berth. Barricade smirked back. "Well I'd bet you'd know even less about Decepticons." And with that, the Police Con flipped them over so that Flare-up was on her back and pinned by him. Wide blue optics waited to see what he would do. Leaning forward to whisper in her audio, Barricade groaned, "You are so pretty Flare-up. I just need to….._ravish you….'_ He gave her audio a sly lick, and kissed down her neck, hearing her gasps of pleasure as he began his delightful assault.

Grinning up at her, Barricade let his more playful side through as they let go of their inhibitions as he traced her Autobot emblem emblazoned on her chestplates with his glossa, giving long, wet licks. He could faintly feel the beat of her spark under his glossa.

"Mmmm….." Flare-up moaned. The place where her emblem was, was a very sensitive place. She could feel strong hands running up and down her sides, rubbing at some spots and tracing seams at others. Barricade revved his engine as his cooling fans kicked on to help his heating body, sending the vibrations through her frame. "Oohh, do that again 'Cade."

Barricade was smug at the blissful expression on her face and revved his engine again, only this time, more powerfully than the last. He shimmied down a little further on her body, still kissing and licking, only this time her red abdomen. Here he felt her tense a bit, and he looked up to her golden faceplate.

"Uh…sorry, got a little nervous. You….are really, really good," she said, trying to get herself to relax. Barricade chuckled, "By the time I'm done with you tonight Flare-up, you won't be saying I'm good," he dropped his voice lower, "You'll be saying I'm nothing short of _excellent."_ Flare-up shivered again, and Barricade took this as a cue to continue, and did so, running his hands down the smooth plated orange and red thighs. She hummed again in pleasure. Flare-up drew circles with her fingertips into the nape of Barricade's neck. Her cooling fans kicked on high as she felt herself heat up.

Beneath the black armour covering her port, she felt lubricant start to drip down the rapidly heating channel. She bit her bottom lip as Barricade kissed even lower, just at the place where her abdomen stopped and the black of her waistplating began. He swirled his glossa in a slow, lazy circle as she squirmed, wanting him to stop the pleasurable torture and go on at the same time.

"C-Cade," Flare-up whimpered needily. Then his hands moved to the seams where her thighs met her crotch armour. The femme let out a cry and bucked as his fingers stroked one of her most sensitive spots. She panted, trying to cool down and she glimpsed Barricades devilish smile as he continued rubbing the heating metal.

Barricade couldn't believe how the femme had become so willing under his hands. Self-satisfaction filled his being. He was going to enjoy coupling with this surprisingly willing Autobot femme.

"I'd like to taste you, little Flare," Barricade growled, voice taking on a rough, needy infliction, reaching down to cup her burning hot codpiece. Flare-up keened in reciprocation in such a spicy, sultry, _enticing_ way that it took all of Barricade's self-control not to just open them both up and start pounding into that wet heat. With a shift of her hips and a click, the plate over her port slid away to display her array to Barricade. The police con watched in rapture as a thin trail of violet lubricant beaded down from the port and on to the berth.

Flare-up hissed in pleasure as Barricade traced around the rim of the port, sweeping across outer nodes. Swirling his finger around the rim once more, Barricade then dipped the tip of his finger into the tight, hot port.

"Do you want more?" teased the SD. Flare-up nodded.

She gasped and bucked once more as he pushed his finger all the way in and began rubbing around the walls of her port. Lubricant began to bead out of the port at a slightly faster rate. Rubbing all around, another finger was added and scissored, helping to prepare Flare-up for what was to come. Withdrawing his fingers, and smirking at Flare-up's annoyed keen of displeasure of his fingers sliding out, Barricade ducked his head and plunged his glossa into the tart, sweet port of his to-be bondmate.

"Hnnn….that's good 'Cade," mumbled the younger femme, wriggling in her place, bucking a little into the thrusts of the glossa. The hot, twisting metal inside her seemed to be everywhere, flicking out and in, swirling around each sensor with pleasurable intent. The con chuckled into his ministrations, stimulating the wet walls more with the vibrations.

Barricade pulled himself out of the port and up to Flare-up's mouth to give her a searing kiss. They both moaned into it, intakes and vents struggling to cool down their heated bodies as metal met metal in an erotic dance, Flare-up tasting herself on his glossa. There was a click as Barricade's cover slid down and his spike was freed from its confines.

Flare-up took a moment to look down at the proportional spike before looking pleadingly into Barricade's crimson optics. The two bots of opposite factions looked at each other for a few seconds, before Barricade pressed the tip of his spike in.

"Ooohh," Flare-up moaned, wiggling her hips as sensations exploded through her nodes and sensors. The police Con grinned at the noise and began inching in to the slick, wet, and _tight _heat that was Flare-up's port. Her hands scrabbled for purchase on his shoulders as he kept sliding in till he was completely sheathed in her.

"You feel so good, my little Flare," whispered Barricade, nuzzling his face into her throat tubing, and gently nipping along a particularly sensitive one. The femme couldn't speak, too taken up with the feeling of being filled, and wordlessly jerked her head in a nod. She panted in harsh gasps as Barricade began to move, first sliding almost completely out and letting fluid trickle out of her valve around the spike, before thrusting back in and starting a fast and pleasurable pace.

Both bots moaned and gasped with the sensations. Faction didn't matter at all anymore. There was only the pleasure, the blinding, slowly building pleasure building up in their hot, grinding bodies as they made sweet metal music together. All that mattered was the slide of Barricade's thick, erect spike pleasuring Flare-up's tight port.

"F-….uh….f-faster, 'Cade," pleaded Flare-up, rising at each thrust to meet him.

"Yes, yes, yes," he groaned. In the back of his CPU, he noted that this little Autobot femme had been a better interface than most of the Decepticon femmes. He sped up his pace, hips thrashing furiously into the sweet, sucking port. Barricade grasped Flare-up's knees and pushed them up slowly, so that the angle of where his spike hit changed every second, until her knees were by her head. And there it was. Her sweet spot. How did Barricade know? A high-pitched cry of pleasure erupted from her kissable lips as the spike stroked that sensitive sensor over and over again.

Brushing his lips over hers, Barricade grunted, "I'm so close, my little Flare. Clench down on me, suck every little drop of my transfluid into that pretty little….ungh…..port of yours."

No sooner had Barricade said the words, Flare-up overloaded. Her limbs trembled in exertion as her port clenched rhythmically on the police Con's spike. "NNNNgggggghhh, 'CADE!" she cried as lubricant coated his spike, her thighs, and the berth below them. Feeling her overload launched Barricade into his, roaring, as his spike throbbing as silvery transmetal fluid spurted out of the spike and coasted the walls of the port. Barricade languidly thrusted a few more times, peppering kisses over her neck tubing, as the overload began to subside.

Pulling himself over her body to view her ravished form as their vents cooled down their bodies, Barricade hummed in satisfaction. Flare-up was smiling at him softly, optics thanking him for being so much more gentle than she had thought any Decepticon could be. Barricade, still sheathed inside the smaller femme, split open his chestplates and casing to let his spark shine through. Here was a small amount of hesitation in Flare-up's optics.

Slightly confused, Barricade asked, "What's the matter?"

Flare-up stated, "This is permanent and all…." And Barricade knew what she meant. Pressing a finger to her lips to cut her off, Barricade said, "Even though you are and Autobot, you as my bonded are an equal to me. Other Con's may not see it that way, but I do. I promise never to intentionally harm you or any sparkling we create."

Relieved, Flare-up slowly slid away her own chestplates and spark casing. Once free, Barricade melded his body to hers. Their spark tendrils intertwined and locked as the first part of the bond was formed. Barricade could feel her courage, her pleasure, her apprehensiveness and fear as flashes of memories of Cybertron and battles passed through from her side of the link. Flare-up could feel acceptance, sincerity and satisfaction of her come over from her new mate as flashes of regret broke through of the war itself. They both gave silent screams as the bond completed and waves of energy poured through their frames. The blue tinted spark mixed with the other and light white-washed the walls.

As the bond completed, Barricade slipped out of Flare-up and closed both their interface panels up. Closing his chestplates, Barricade slid down to lie on his side to loosely hold his new sparkmate to him as her chestplates did the same. Flare-up had off-lined into recharge as soon as her chestplates had shut. As Barricade looked down at her slumbering features, he couldn't help but think this wasn't as bad as he thought it would be when he had walked into his room to see the femme standing there admiring the holo of his home city…which had to be destroyed.

As the femme next to him shifted in re-charge, he felt a sliver of tenderness piece him. Kissing the top of her black helm, he soothed, "Easy, my little Flare, I will protect you."

Then the Con SD heard the faint whirring of systems and saw missing armour panels on her arms extend and cover the protoform that had been there. Allowing himself a little smirk, Barricade knew that the bond had worked. Curling up around the smaller femme, he allowed himself to follow her into recharge.

.

**A/N AAHHH! Smut is so hard to write sometimes! It really is, but I hope that was ok. I will update these chapters when a new pairing wants to take that next step.**


	2. Chapter 2: From after chapter 10

**A/N Ok, smutty scene no 2: this time it's with Ironhide n Mia. This is going to be fairly short, after all it's rough, fast and hard. Disclaimers and all that jazz.**

**.**

**Deleted Scenes Chap 2 – After chap 10 – Ironhide and Chromia.**

Their lovemaking the night previous had been slow, tender and loving. But now with their sparks freed, they felt needy, and hungry for a hot, steamy interface. Ironhide had crushed his lips to his sparkmates and entangled his glossa with hers as she stroked his audials on the side of his helm. Chromia straddled his hips more firmly and ground her hips against his, finding herself already beginning to drip lubricant from behind her panels.

"No foreplay. Give it to me hard, Hide," Chromia begged, feeling him stroke the wheel wells on her shoulder.

"Hm….ok," the black mech replied.

He pushed back Chromia's port covering and slipped a finger in to the wetness at the junction of her thighs. Chromia gasped at the sensation. Every time they were together like this, it always felt as exciting as their first time as partners.

Rubbing the platelets at the edges of the port with his thumb, he stimulated her pliable inner walls and sensors lining the inside of the port. Quickly he rubbed, wanting to get just enough lubricant so he wouldn't hurt upon entering. When the purple lubricant began to drip into his codpiece, Ironhide pulled Chromia down for another bruising kiss as his panel retracted and his spike extended into her port.

"Yeah baby, right there," the blue femme moaned, leaving blue paint streaks on Ironhide's black pelvis plating as she ground down on him, white fire transmitting from sensors in her port as her mech began a fast, furious pace.

"Mine…..all…..mine, my beautiful Mia," Ironhide panted, snapping up his hips up into her, fingers on her hip plating delving in to tease sensitive wires that were firing off pleasurable signals to her CPU. Their cooling fans were running full tilt and energon raced through their lines at rapid speeds, trying to fuel the body with energy.

Chromia nibbled, licked and kissed at the broad black chestplates below her as 'Hide grasped her firm blue aft and continued to pound into her. Chromia seemed to be moaning almost continually, as the spike hit her in her sweet spot…..every…..damn…._time!_

Mewling, the femme pushed her hands onto the berth and forced him to still, clenching her port like a vice around his spike, eliciting a guttural groan from Ironhide. Then she began to move, taking charge of the pace as she bounced herself on the thick spike. Clench, draw off, relax, and slam down. And again, over and over, faster and faster as they drove themselves to a quick overload.

"L-love you baby," Chromia panted. She was so close….

" I love you too Mia," Ironhide whispered out loud. But over their bond he added, _'Always and forever…..and any sparkling of ours too. Open up.'_

They rapidly opened their chestplates and slammed their sparks together. The fast and furious build up to overload added with the virus coding overwhelmed the couple and they overloaded, crying out each other's names.

The sound of fans trying to cool the hot, panting bodies filled the room. Pulling herself off of Ironhide, silvery transfluid and purple lubricant dripping from her port and covering his spike and thighs, she closed her panel and his, and curled up around her mech. Ironhide wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled her neck in response.

"How do we know if it's worked?" asked Ironhide. The hiss of weapons systems as they came on-line filled their audios and caused joy to erupt throughout their bond.

'_We're gonna have a sparkling baby,' _cried Chromia jubilantly through the bond.

'_I'm going to see you in all your weaponry glory!'_ smirked Ironhide. Chromia lightly slapped him in slight indignation. She knew he was happy – and re-assured thanks to their talk – for them.

Then she realised she couldn't stay here forever. It was morning. "Ngh. I don't want to get up."

"We have to."

"I know 'Hide."

"And we need to shower. C'mon, Mia," the black mech said, rolling off their berth and picking her up to set her on her feet. "Besides…..I want to see ol' Hatchet's face when he finds out we are now expecting a lil' one of our own."

Chromia laughed, and Ironhide admired her as she shook with mirth, the dim lighting in their room accentuating her blue paint.

"You're right! He'll have a spark-attack! Though it was inevitable….." and with that, she laughed again, and made her way into their private washracks. She slowly turned her head and winked. "Coming slugger?"

A roguish grin was her only answer as Ironhide's body came into contact with hers as he kissed her.

**A/N again, I know it's short. Sorry for the delay guys.**


	3. Chapter 3: After chapter 14

**A/N: MMM….who's up for some sticky medic lovin'? I am!**

**

* * *

**

Deleted Scenes Chapter 3 – Ratchet and Moonracer (after chap 14)

.

The kiss was hungry, needy and rough. After years of not touching so desperately, so intimately, it was pure necessity. Glossae lovingly stroked hard against each other, and every so often there was the clack of denta meeting as they tried to gain dominance. Ratchet, being a medic and Moonracer's long-time lover, immediately scouted her hotspots. Tracing around the rim of a headlight, while his other hand found a cable at the back of her neck and rubbed around it. Moonracer hissed in pleasure, breaking the kiss to nip at the medic's bull bar of his alt mode.

"You know me too well," Moonracer moaned as he dropped his head to nibble at the smooth plated metal of her neck.

Moonracer could feel Ratchet smile against her derma plating. "The benefits of both being a medic and a lover." Before she could formulate a witty reply, Ratchet dropped even further to circle his glossa over her left breastplate. She gasped as she was thoroughly turned on by the ministrations. "Two can play at that game, lover."

The sharpshooters hands became like heat-seeking missiles, only the target was not an enemy, but the medic's hotspots as he had found hers. Resting one hand at the seam to the crotchplate while the other reached to twine Ratchet's hand in hers before bringing it up to her mouth, Moonracer smiled. Ratchet watched, entranced, as the pale green femme slowly gusted hot air over the extremely sensitive plating of his hands before lasciviously sucking a finger into her mouth. Oh, had Ratchet missed this. He knew what she was going to do.

She was going to overload him just by stimulating his hands.

Moonracer had done it a few times before in their relationship, and it was immensely satisfying. Ratchet, being a medic, had extra sensors on his hands wired for super-sensory data. His hands were, essentially, his medical tools. Many atime he had saved a patient by detecting certain things with his hands. But now, in his quarters, the sensors had a completely different purpose….

Ratchet's engine revved when, grinning up at him, Moonracer twirled her glossa over each finger before sucking the tip. A slight tremor of pleasure raced through his frame and a noise of pleasure escaped him.

"I love it when you're a tease," Ratchet chuckled huskily. Moonracer giggled back, "I love it when you give yourself to me." A louder groan tore itself from Ratchet's lips as Moonracer took his other hand and repeated the process, as her other hand began teasing the top of the interface panel. Static began to fizzle across his hands and electricity crackled across his circuits as Moonracer continued to nibble and nuzzle his hands, slowly, effectively, bringing him to overload. Ratchet let out a shout as the charge fired through his systems and sent his optics glowing white with release.

"Still as responsive as always Dr. Ratchet," Moonracer purred at him. Ratchet let out a weak chuckle and flipped Moonracer off him so she was facing the wall with his bulkier mass spooned behind her.

"Responsive for my very _best_ patients only." Tracing his hands towards down her abdomen and lingering over the seams in her hip plates, Ratchet nuzzled the same cable in the back of her neck he had done before and Moonracer mewled as he toyed with the cable. "I always _reward_ my best of patients," the medic whispered into his lover's audio as he delved his fingers of one hand into some sensitive circuitry just underneath her chestplates, while the other rested, a hot, burning heat, over her interface panel. Moonracer wriggled her hips against the hand, wanting to be loved like this again. It had been far too long.

As she tilted her helm back to kiss him, Moonracer felt the heat within her get almost unbearable, and she could feel Ratchet burning up against her too, droplets of condensation forming on their dermal plating. Vent passages were running on full tilt as the main event of their ardour was upon them.

"Need you now," Moonracer breathed, releasing the catches to her interface panel so that her port was bared to her love's fingers. Wordlessly, Ratchet caught her lips again in a passionate kiss, curling around her form even more to both reach her port easily and also not too stain her back cables. In the position they were in, Moonracer could overwork her cables and tubing, and Ratchet, like any good medic, couldn't let that happen after all.

Stimulating the external sensors of the ports outer edges, both lovers moaned at the contact. It only emphasized the sheer _time_ they had been apart, physically, emotionally, and intimately.

Moonracer shivered as she heard a click as Ratchet's own panel opened and felt the warm heat of his spike against her aft as it slithered out, erect. Her soft moan morphed into a passion filled cry as Ratchet slowly worked his finger inside her port, lubricant slicking the finger and the juncture of her thighs as it slid out. She felt frustrated, shifting against her too be mate as he leisurely pleasured her, while she could do nothing but press back against him and run her hands either down his sides or behind her and over his helm.

"Patience, Moonie," Ratchet crooned affectionately, using her little-known nickname. Circling his finger deeper within her port drew a long, gasping moan from the pale green femme.

"But…..nnnn-oooh! I'm not doing anything for you!" she protested breathily.

A low, rumbling chuckle from his vocaliser had Moonracer shift alluringly against him once more. "Overloading me by my hands not even 15 minutes ago? My dear, you did me more than a world of good."

"Ratc-aahhhnnnn…" Moonracer gasped, grabbing a few wires in the chartreuse hip of Ratchet as he had slipped another finger within her and scissored them directly over main pleasure sensors. Ratchet responded with a hiss of pleasure-pain as Moonracer began stroking the wires a bit roughly. Noticing the copious amount of lubricant now seeping out of the port, Ratchet swiftly pulled his fingers out, eliciting a mewl of loss from the pale green femme.

His patience had kept him from being rough, and even now, the medic patiently lifted her right leg for better access as he traced his throbbing spike over the wet slit. There was a sharp clang of metal as Moonracer reared back, wanting the spike within her. Snaking his arms around her form now, Ratchet whispered, "Almost there Moonie…." Moonracer nodded and twisted his head to meet hers, and drew him into another kiss. As their glossae tangled, Ratchet suddenly sheathed himself within the soothing heat that was Moonracers port. Their cries of pleasure were swallowed up with the kiss as sensors fired off messages of pure pleasure nirvana.

"Yesss," hissed Ratchet.

"Oh, I so…..oh!...echo that….mmm…statement," moaned Moonracer as Ratchet started up a easy, medium-speed pace. The couple were pressed so into each other, Ratchets chest to Moonracers back, that it looked like they were one being, fusing together as they made love, the femme canting her hips in such a way that the spike set off all her frontal sensors in the port.

There was no more speech for a little while after that. Just the pleasured cries, mewls, and moans that were synonymous with the act of interfacing. The clang of metal hips, swapping paint at every delicious opportunity, the whirr of cooling fans as they span at their highest setting. It was increasingly erotic as the bodies moved together, spike sliding in blissfully to its housing in the soft, sucking port. Ratchet continued to play around the cables, wires and tubing at the back of his love's neck, making her clench her port down on him harder as she was aroused by the sensory data. Ratchet let out a yelp when Moonracer dug her fingers into the sensitive wires in his hips once more.

Little by little, Moonracer could feel her edging closer and closer to overload, riding a torrent of pleasure, wanting more, and began to buck irregularly into the thrusts. Knowing she was close, Ratchet sped up the thrusts as much as he could, wanting them both to climax, to breach that pleasure, ride that spiralling, sucking wave. Grasping her form to him, Ratchet dropped his head down to her shoulder to pepper kisses over her armour there.

"Ahhhnnnn…" mewled Moonracer. She was so hot….too hot…..she was clenching her port spasmodically over the ridged metal of the spike in ecstasy.

Then it hit. Like a tsunami rolling over the both of them, it hit. "R-R-RATCH…nnnnuh!" Moonracer cried out. Ratchet panted and groaned her name as fluid burst out of his spike – so much so that it overflowed out of the lubricant filled port. He shifted inside of her to let her come down from her high before pulling out with a wet '_pop'_ and turning her around to face her in his arms, side by side. Moonracers optics shone up at him happily and she kissed his cheekarch.

"I love you Ratch," she smiled.

Kissing her forehelm, Ratchet whispered, "I love you, Moonie."

Their optics communicating the same message to each other, they simultaneously opened up their chestplates and spark cases, to softly press into each other so that the tendrils of their sparks aligned and wove together. It was calm as bright light filled the room with the joining, the couple gazing deeply into each other's optics as the bond calmly laced itself through their beings. Then, all of a sudden, their optics flashed white as the bond completed itself and emotions and data passed between their cooling bodies.

The bond then concluded and their sparks pulsed on the same beat and frequency, as they drew apart a little, Moonracer still wrapped in her medic's arms.

"That was an experience I will never forget," murmured Ratchet, dropping his helm on top of hers. Obligingly curling her own helm into his neck, Moonracer replied, "I know. It's not everyday that we bond."

"I'll try to make it a nightly occurrence it was so good," bantered Ratchet. Moonracer giggled softly and snuggled herself into the comforting warmth of the body next to her. She heard a faint hum and messages appeared in her HUD, signalling the return of her weaponry.

The more clinical side of Ratchet came out and he said, "Good. Everything is as it should be." And with that, the now exhausted medic dropped off to recharge, systems quieting to a faint hum.

Moonracer laughed to herself. Her poor mech had been so emotionally exhausted that he couldn't even stay awake for their usual post-facing talk. Regardless, she got up and rummaged around in the bedside drawers, finding a cleaning cloth and some solvent suitable for cleaning up their interfacing panels. She started with herself first, being completely utilitarian in her actions. Once she was done, she scooted closer to Ratchet. She took her time cleaning the equipment, admiring it lovingly, while she cleaned off the drying transfluid and lubricant.

Once done, she snuggled back into the medic. For the first time in many, many years, she was content.

.

**A/N: Just a quick note, I'm not going to do a facing scene for each couple. Just a few (well, maybe a total of about 15 ;) But if you want to have a specific couple, just PM a request.**


	4. Chapter 4L After chapter 20

**Sunny and Muse = hot and sexy interfacing. What more could you ask for? Well, I know some of you are waiting for Prowl/Tauri, but don't worry, their time will come…quite literally ;) You all know my disclaimers. And I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BUT MY LIFE HAS BEEN CRAZY! Yeah...love you all :D**

**

* * *

**

F and S – Deleted scenes chapter 4 – After Chapter 20 - Muse and Sunstreaker

An entangled mass of bright, golden yellow and red-swirled silver burst through the door to Sunstreaker's quarters, seemingly glued to each other at the lips and hands roaming over each other's bodies with simple, unadulterated need. As the door closed behind them, Muse gripped onto Sunstreaker's strong shoulder armour with a hiss as his talented lips moved down to her neck to bite down on a neck cable.

"Mine…because you are perfection, and I am the best," grunted the yellow toughliner, swiping his glossa over the bite mark to soothe it.

"Modest, aren't you?" panted Muse, cooling fans whirring as loud and as fast as Sunstreakers. Her partner made no reply, but instead grabbed her thighs to secure them to his waist. She yelped and then moaned as in the sudden move her interface panel brushed against his own warm one. Hot, talented lipplates crushed against hers again in a circuit-tingling kiss as Sunny walked them backward before leaning down and dropping Muse lightly onto the berth, leaning above her with predatory lust.

Growling, voice deepening as he did so, "You are so spark-stopping _hot_…like this, on my berth...for me," the gold mech dropped his helm to her abdomen, covering the shiny silver surface with open-mouthed kisses, as one hand dug into the wires underneath her bumper, pinching, stroking them as his other hand wandered to the tops of her thighs and ghosted teasing touches over the wires there.

"Ahhnn," Muse moaned, helm tipping back into the black-as-sin berth covers as she writhed in pleasurable assault. Sunstreaker's sexily dark chuckle reverberated up and down her frame.

Squirming around and finally getting her own hand to play with Sunny's helm finials, Muse breathed, "You don't play fair."

Another sexy chuckle. "I never do." Muse let out a gasp as his hand that had been teasing her thighs, suddenly pressed hard against her panel. She would not give up so easily. Quickly flipping him off her form, she kneeled on the berth, palms flat on the wall, her curvy aft facing Sunstreaker, turned her head over her shoulder and said, "Make me shake against the wall, Sunny."

The golden mech's optics brightened with arousal at the devastatingly sexy sight. He could almost overload on the spot. Every curve, every line, every angle…was perfect. And his prize was the want in her optics and the optic-catching panel nestled at the apex of her well-rounded silver plated thighs. Emitting a low groan from his vocaliser as Muse playfully shook her aft, Sunstreaker dove down onto the berth, hands at silver hips to pull them towards his mouth.

"Yesss," Muse hissed as a hot glossa laved over her closed, heated panel, tracing around the seams to it. Sunstreakers glossa danced against her aft and panel plating, before he placed several gentle nips to her thighs, causing them to shudder.

"Open," Sunny demanded, clenching harder onto those smooth silver hips.

"N-not yet," Muse replied, feeling the increase in the heat behind her, lapping at the joints where her thighs met her hips. Sunstreaker grunted impatiently, and sucked on the outside of her panel with renewed vigour, fingers now moving to rub her aft teasingly, wanting the port to be bared to his darting glossa. Immense satisfaction dawned on his being when he was rewarded with a small shriek of pleasure.

After what seemed like ages, Muse gave up to the assault of Sunny's glossa, and opened her interface panel, displaying her swollen port edges as they glistened with fresh lubricant.

Sunstreaker felt a growing pressure behind his codpiece, wanting to yank it off and bury his painfully erect spike into that glorious wetness, but restrained himself and resumed orally stimulating Muse. Flicking with his glossa over the edges of the port, taking in the taste of the lubricant, the golden mech was enraptured by the small pleas now coming forth from Muse's vocaliser.

"Oh yes, please touch…inside…glossa inside…need you s-so bad," Muse pleaded softly, clenching her hands against the wall as her helm fell forward against the cool metal, a contrast to her heated frame as condensation began to form on its surface.

Smirking, Sunny teased the entrance once more, platelets trembling under the touch, and then swirled his glossa in, making Muse cry out, "uhhhAHHuhh!"

Groaning into her port in response to the cry, the golden mech didn't cease, laving around the walls of the port, paying attention to spots that made her tremble, sensor nodes that lit and sent pleasure messages under his touch. Electricity crackled under his plating as he fought to keep his spike from springing out.

And just as it seemed like the silver femme was on the cusp of overload, the glorious touches stopped. "FRAGGING TEASE!" she yelped as the glossa was swiftly pulled out, and turned to berate the kneeling mech more when she saw him release his spike. The songstress was frozen as she looked upon the large, throbbing spike, some pre-transfluid leaking out the tip and trickling down its length. Darting a glance to Sunstreakers faceplates, she moaned again at the sight of her light purple lubricant smeared across the handsome faceplates as he slowly licked it off. His optics _smouldered_ with desire, boring into her own lust-driven ones as both their engines let out a needy rev.

"Turn back around," he said lowly. Anticipation mounted within her spark as Muse turned around, facing the wall again. "Enjoy," he said, his voice a hypnotic promise of deep, dark want and pure passion.

Feeling strong arms wrap around her waist, Muse knew the moment was upon them, and let out a soundless scream as Sunstreakers spike penetrated her, setting off sensor nodes _everywhere _in her hot, sucking port. Optics fritzing with pleasure, helm flopping back onto a golden shoulder, Muse writhed as Sunstreaker set up a fast, pleasurable pace, going deep with each thrust and drawing lubricant out to drip down their thighs.

Sunny's handsome faceplates skewed in pleasure as the port clenched around him, tight and slick, and as Muse's frame rubbed with his own. Usually, he took great pains not to get another's paint on him. Now, he couldn't care less. Growling and panting from his exertions, he ducked his head down to clamp his denta at the nape of her neck, where a ridge of plating extended. The femme let out a howl as he did, clenching and unclenching her shaking hands against the wall. The spike was so snug within her port, so big and making her want **more**. The slight sting of pleasure/pain flowed from where Sunny's denta were clenched on her neck, his glossa darting out between his denta to lick around it.

Reaching back to dip her fingers into the vents of his helm finials, Muse was rewarded with a guttural growl and one of his hands slipping down to the juncture of her thighs where his throbbing member was pounding away into her soaked port. She let out a squeal as one finger rubbed around her stretched opening, making her optics fritz again.

"Overload," Sunstreaker whispered seductively into her audio, still teasing the lips of her port with his fingers.

"Oh….oh….Su-sunny, yes, yes, yes!" Muse called out with each thrust as he picked up the pace a bit more.

"Mmmm, come on Muse…it's right there…..._overload for me,_" the golden mech purred, fighting his own need to overload, wanting them to overload together. "Overload, my muse, my _perfect_ femme."

"Ahh! OH! NNyyaa! Sunstreaker!" Muse cried as she fell over the brink, port clutching at the thick, pleasurable spike as purple lubricant flowed out of her port.

"Muse!" yelled Sunstreaker, burying his helm into her shoulder as electricity tingled across both their circuits, and he overloaded with one final push into the now soaked port, creamy transfluid milked from the spike to mix with the lubricant.

Their bodies were so heated, paint swapped and scraped against both their frames as their cooling fans whirred at blinding speeds to cool them from their sexual high. Muse leaned back, lax, into the strong, handsome golden frame of her partner. "You made me shake," she smiled up at him. Humming in satisfaction, she reached up to press an open-mouthed, somewhat messy kiss on his lips, which he reciprocated to.

"Of course…I am the best," he purred back. Lifting gently, Sunstreaker hoisted Muse up and slowly slid his lubricant covered spike out of the port, which spasmed a few times in reflex. A small gush of lubricant and transfluid trickled out as the spike left the port with a soft, puckering pop.

The toughliner was surprised, however, when Muse span in his arms and pushed him down into the black sheets. Grinning wickedly, she said, "I hope you're not thinking of tucking that piece of hot metal away…we got a whole night."

Smirking back, Sunstreaker replied, "Then you're my kind of femme."

**A/N: Phew *fans herself* I haven't written a deleted scene for awhile. I think that was awesome, but then again, I wrote it. Feedback?**


End file.
